Erica Victor
|name = Erica Victor |honorific-suffix = |image = Eric_Victor.jpg |caption = Victor in April 2014 |order = Prime Minister of the Britain |term_start = 8th March 2010 |term_end = |predecessor1 = John Wilbur |order2 = Leader of the Labour Party |term_start2 = 23rd June 2008 |predecessor2 = Joseph Davis |order3 = Shadow Minister for Welfare |term_start3 = 17th July 2007 |predecessor3 = Peter Souter |successor3 = Mark Hartly |birth_date = 16th June 1969 (46) |birth_place = Hertfordshire, Britain |birth_name = Erica Hannah Victor |nationality = British |constituency = Chesterfield |party = Labour Party of Britain |spouse = David Holt |children = Jacob Marie |profession = Politician Journalist |religion = |order4 = Member of Parliament for Chesterfield |term_start4 = 11th February 2000 |predecessor4 = |successor1 = William Fawcett}} Erica Hannah Victor is a British politician who was the Prime Minister of Britain between 2011 and 2012. Victor is also the Leader of the Labour Party of Britain and member of parliament for Chesterfield. Born in Hertfordshire, Victor came from a middle class family. At the age of 17 she joined the the Labour party as part of its youth wing before studying at Cambridge where he attained a degree in Modern History. She worked for the Care and Progress Foundation, a Labour affiliated think tank until 1997 when she starting working as a special advisor to Labour leader Joseph Davis. She continued to serve on the management board of the Care and Progress Foundation until 2006. In the 2000 elections Victor ran for the seat of Chesterfield which she won with a narrow majority. In 2003 she was promoted to the shadow cabinet, serving as the Shadow Minister for Welfare. The 2005 saw the Labour Party again lose the election under Joseph Davis, which resulted in a party leadership election. Appealing to the moderate reformist and social democratic wing of the party alongside cementing an image of a youthful leader, Victor won the election becoming the leader of the opposition. In the 2010 general elections Victor became Prime Minister of Britannia defeating incumbent Ryan Golding although she was forced to share a coalition with the Liberal Democrats, becoming the youngest prime minister of Britannia in over a hundred years. Her first term saw the implementation of alongside retaining moderate austerity measures in order to combat the ongoing . Victor also had Britannia participate in airstrikes against in 2011 and support military intervention against . Within Britannia Victor has also reformed parts of the healthcare, education and welfare systems as well as oversee the legalisation of same-sex marriage in all of Britannia save Northern Ireland. Despite supporting Britannia's role within the , Victor has however enforced greater anti-immigration measures, implementing a . In the 2012 elections Victor and the Labour Party lost several seats and was forced out from the government, with William Fawcett becoming Prime Minister. Victor has been credited as moving the Labour Party in a more direction, with herself being an advocate of . This along with her support for some austerity measures has led to critics accusing her of pushing the Labour Party in a more centrist or even centre right direction. Early life Labour Party Prime Minister Public image Personal life Category:Individuals Category:Commonwealth of Britain